Thinking With Portals
by Pokessassin
Summary: Two worlds collide as, in the wake of Pokémon: Shadows, Dean meets Will, a boy from another universe... Collab between me and Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen, sequel to Pokémon: Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is chapter one of me and Wolfsthrope Van Schlieffen's collab, Thinking With Portals (ahahaha, so funny). And also, FYI, this story's being told from etwo perspectives, the two protags, Will and Dean. This side of the story is told from Dean's perspective and Wolfsthrope's. There's going to probably be some minor differences between the two, and it may get a teensy bit confusing, so like in Wolf's A/N in his fic, I'd advise just pick one perspective and stick with that one.**

**So go pick Will's. It's better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does.**

I held my arms out and gathered a sphere of burning, yellow light in my hands, a Dragon Rage. I didn't take my eyes off the boy. This was another trick from the man in the sunglasses. The portal couldn't have been a coincidence. This was just another trick. As if my day wasn't bad enough.

"Um...hi?" the boy said uncertainly. He backed up, but stopped when his foot touched the wall and he realized that he, and the Pokémon he had with him, were cornered. I advanced.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. I expanded my Dragon Rage. He seemed to get the point.

"Um...I'm Will, and these are my Pokémon..." and then the teenager trailed off. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Eons enter the room.

Then I looked at the two sets of Lati's next to him.

"Oh, this is going to get complicated." Will sighed. I wasn't buying the surprised act. Not after today.

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled. One of the sets of Eons next to him, the two smaller ones, quivered.

"Nothing! I...I'm trying to find a tall guy with grey hair and sunglasses...you seen him?" Will asked cautiously. I narrowed my eyes, trying to read his mind. Nothing. It was like he had psychic abilities as well, something to block me out.

Maybe he was telling the truth. I dropped my arms and the Dragon Rage dispersed in a cloud of gold dust.

"You're after him too? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. I thought you were another one of his agents," I said wearily.

"OK...ah, where am I? Because I came through a portal, trying to find this sunglasses guy, and I have no clue where I am," Will said, coming out of the corner.

I sat down in an armchair.

"Well, wherever you came from, they must have Pokémon, considering you have eight of them with you." I observed wearily. "Same happened here."

Will nodded and sat down on another chair.

"So then, Will. What's your story?"

"Well, first my parents were shit. My dad had lost his job to a robot, and was drinking his life away, whilst my mother didn't really care about us, and was just using any money we had to give to charity. Whilst I was up in the woods, I came across the eggs of these two." he patted Latias and Latios' heads fondly.

"Then I got them home, and showed May and Max, my brother and sister, and they revealed they had their own eggs. Then my eggs hatched, we found out our parents were dead, and ran from home, knowing they couldn't find out about the Pokémon. From there, quite a lot happened, including that the police, Team Rocket and a gang of criminals were being controlled by the Corruption, meeting Brock and being teleported halfway across the world. Then we trained for a while when we were travelling, a city exploded, we found all the others, rescued Lyra and Logan from the Soul Dew, before meeting May, Max and Brock at the Sevii Islands, where we had to summon all of the Legendaries back into my world,"  
I nodded. I still wasn't sure about this guy, especially since he seemed to be actively trying to block out my mind-reading.

"There, we defeated the Corruption, but not before it essentially reset the universe and it was revealed to be the Unown. Afterwards, I went on to become famous after the entire world saw me dissapear and then reappear with things they didn't know about, so they interviewed me, put me on a gameshow, and I became the icon of Pokemon. A lot has happened since, but mostly I freed the police from the Corruption's control and infiltrated the Team Rocket HQ, where the sunglasses guy escaped, and I went through a portal to here, and then it closed behind me." Will finished.

"That still doesn't explain how you are blocking my Psychic powers." I snarled, impatient to know if there was some way that a normal guy could block out my powers. If there was, that would make taking this 'Patriot' out a lot harder.

And that was all that mattered now.

"Oh...well, it turns out in the Pokemon world paralell to ours, Mew figured out what was happening before the Corruption destroyed it, and sacrificed herself into me, giving me all her powers." He explained, pausing slightly mid-sentence like he'd forgotten his own tale.

"So, you can use Psychic powers and stuff?" I asked, walking over to the fridge and taking out a couple of Cokes, before handing one to him.

"Yeah, basically. And I've just realised, I never learnt your name," Will said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh. It's Dean." I answered, taking a small swig of the drink. He opened his too and drank from it.

"So how did you get here then?" Will asked. My eyes narrowed.

Wrong question for the wrong day.

"None of your buisness!" I bellowed, slamming my bottle onto the table and snapping it in two. The two smaller Eons recoiled again. I stood up, and turned away.  
"_Calm down_," Latios, the one I knew, said.  
"_He doesn't have the right to ask. Why should he care? What would he know about losing someone like her_?" I sent back. It was true. This idiot, this stranger, had no idea what I'd been through. No matter how many people he'd lost.

"_Bull_." interrupted Will's voice in my mind. I shot him a glance.

"I lost someone. A friend. Her name was Bianca, and it was my fault. Now, I'm sorry for whoever you lost, kid, but don't jump to conclusions that you're the only one here capable of being in pain. Clear?" Will asked, this time not through his mind, and stood.

I hesitated.

Maybe...just maybe he knew what I was talking about.

Then, I stood as well.

"I don't have time for this. I have more important things to bother with. I'm going to find the man in the glasses, and I'm going to kill him once he's told me what I want to know." I snarled, and headed for the door.

**OK. So, that was chapter one of the long awaited collab! Hope you enjoyed. And if you didn't then read Will's P.O.V, it's better.**

…**So yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome to chapter two! I don't have much to say this time around, except, thanks to Blue-Eyed Cat for his/her (it? Will we ever know?) review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I slammed the door behind me, and turned the lamp on in my room.

Well. It was my room. It had been Emily's.

"Mine now," I said quietly and sat down, head in my hands. What the hell was I doing? That guy, Will, he'd done nothing to me and I'd chewed him out. Though I still wasn't sure I could trust him, as he wouldn't allow me to read his mind. He probably had something to hide. He might be working for the Patriot.

He might _be _the Patriot.

I shook my head. OK, that was paranoid, not to mention ridiculous. I heard the door in the next room open, and Jack come in.

Jack.

I hadn'tspoken to Jack since I killed Rankshaw and Erik Temple mere hours ago. Jack was probably angry. Probably furious.

Probably afraid, as well.

I heard Reshiram and Will talking as well. Will was obviously explaining why he was there and who he was.

I heard him say the word 'coward'.

I stood, fists on fire. I strode towards the door and kicked it open. Jack and Will, with Reshiram looming above them, stood in the living room.

"Hi. Come around at last, have you?" Will snarked, folding his arms.

I tried _very, very _hard to not set him on fire.

"Hey." Jack nodded, meeting my eyes. I looked away.

"Anyway, I was just going to have a look around with my Pokémon. Problem?" Will asked.

I shook his head. What was the worst that could – oh, never mind. I was just begging for fate to screw me over now.

"Good," Will said and turned, walking out of the apartment, followed by his Pokémon.

The door slammed behind him and Jack strode over to the fridge. He took out a can of Coke and threw it to me.

I clicked my fingers and it halted in mid-air. It floated into my hand and undid the top by itself.

"Well, he's nice, isn't he?" I drawled, sitting down.

Jack rounded on me.

"_Don't change the subject."_

"I wasn't aware we were on a subject."

Jack, in a blur of motion, brought his gun up and pointed it straight at me.

For some reason, for some horrible, insane reason, I hardly cared that my brother had just threatened to kill me.

"You killed Rankshaw, Dean, and that was fair enough. He killed Emily, the sick bastard deserved to die. But you killed Temple, and he didn't deserve it. He was dying anyway. He was old and dying and for God's sake, he was right. You're unstable." Jack accused. His gun didn't waver.

I nodded. I just nodded.

"But you're not going to kill me. And I'm going to leave here, and I'm going to kill a whole lot more than those two. So if I'm evil, and if you won't stop me, what does that make you?" I asked, my tone calm. Even if he shot me, I could take a missile to the chest with no reaction.

I was going to find the Patriot and I was going to kill him and there was no force _on God's green Earth that could stop me._

"_Don't do this." _Latias pleaded from the corner of the room.

"Don't try to stop me." I responded, both to her and Jack. Then I stood up and walked out of the apartment.

I looked around and tried seeing where Will was. One of the perks of telepathy was you could never lose track of someone.

I didn't hear his thoughts.

I considered looking for him as I walked down the street, but then decided against it. He had his own damn problems to deal with, with his whole 'parallel universe' shtick.

I slipped into a back alley and leapt into the air, rising above the rooftops of London.

I looked around, and then, suddenly, something flashed in the corner of my eye. I didn't see what it was until it was too late.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of me.

A hand reached out and grabbed my shirt collar.

I grabbed the wrist instinctively, and a visible surge of electricity surged through the owner's veins.

The hand sprang back, but it's muscles had seized up with a death-grip on my shirt. I was hauled through and my vision filled with blue light.

**OK, sorry that it's short, but I'm pretty tired and I wanted to sort of leave a cliffhanger because I am an **_**awful **_**guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank for all the reviews, and sorry to Blue-Eyed Cat for the slight gender confusion. No offence meant. But anyway, onto chapter three! Other, really exciting things are going to be happening over on Wolf's POV soon, so I'd advise heading there for the full story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

I woke up, with my hands restrained.

I looked around. I was tied to a large, metal table. My arms and legs were bound by metal semi-circles that pressed them firmly to the steel slab.

I pulled.

The shackles should have shattered immediately, and I should, by all means, have escaped.

They didn't, and I didn't.

"Oh, shit." I muttered. I looked around me. I was in a wide room that was separated from another by one of those one-way mirrors you'd see in a police station. Banks of computers were set up all around me.

"Hey! Where the hell am I?!" I yelled boldly, then I swiftly regretted I heard whispering voices from behind the one-way mirror.

"He's awake. Begin the testing."

Suddenly, a blue portal opened in front of me and the man in the sunglasses stepped out.

"Dean Regan. How nice to see you again." He grinned widely.

I gritted my teeth. This guy. He worked for the Patriot. For all I knew, he could be the reason Emily was dead.

I tugged on my restraints again.

"DAMN IT! What the hell have you done with my powers?!" I shouted.

"Simple. We had already developed the lethal dose that took out Arceus. It was a simple matter of reverse-engineering, and we took out the _other _side of Arceus' being. His powers."

My face fell. This was bad. If he was saying what I thought he was saying…

"My powers are gone?"

The man in the sunglasses shrugged.

"Only temporarily. Though we were able to indefinitely supress Arceus's mind, his powers are constant of his being, they don't sleep, they don't turn off. So they can only be supressed for a certain amount of time." The man elaborated, and strode over to a table. He clicked one of the keys on one of the laptops set up on the desks.

An electric shock tore through my body. I spasmed, wildly thrashing in my restraints. This was basically the first time I'd felt pain in days.

The man seemed to type something into the computer as I screamed at the top of my lungs. And suddenly, the shocks stopped.

"So…the body tries to generate the immunity of a Ground type when exposed to electric stimulus…interesting. I wonder if Will can do the same…" he muttered.

"Bring it in!" he yelled and three men, all in suits, brought in a wildly flailing Salamence, with its wings and back legs bound by long, metal shackles.

My jaw dropped. They weren't seriously going to set that on me?

I grimaced. I had to find a way to get out of here. And then I'd make these bastards pay.

The Salamence was subdued by a shock from what looked like an electrified police baton from one of the suited men.

"Dragon Claw."

Salamence's claw glowed red and it lunged, slashing into my leg.

For a moment, a white glow shone from the wound and it looked like it was closing over. Then the searing pain wracked me again.

"Astonishing. Now, your body is trying to produce the Dragon immunity that Fairy types have…the Patriot will be very pleased, Mr Regan." The man in the sunglasses nodded.

I gritted my teeth.

And then, I heard it. A voice in my mind. Faint, but definitely there.

The man in the glasses' voice. His thoughts in my mind.

That meant my power was coming back. All I needed to do was stall until they returned.

"Why does the Patriot want to research me?" I questioned, my voice shaky. I was still reeling from the Salamence attack.

"Well, because of your powers of course. But a friend of ours has found us a potentially greater prize."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you've met. His name is Will. And he has power greater than you can possibly imagine. Compared to him, you mightn't even be a threat." The man drawled.

I clenched my jaw. Well, now that pissed me off.

I focused. I didn't have all my power back, but I might be able to do this.

I focused on the shackle around Salamence's legs and tail.

"_Calm down. I'm gonna get you out," _I said in my mind. The Salamence's eyes, wide with terror, softened slightly.

I narrowed my, eyes, and they turned red.

The man in the sunglasses stepped back. He snatched one of the batons off of the suited guard at the door and swung it at my head. All at once, in an explosion of psychic power, he was blasted off his feet, the guards were slammed into the wall and the shackles on Salamence's legs disintegrated.

The Dragon/Flying type reared up and tore the ceiling open with another Dragon Claw. It gave a great wingbeat and flew up, hovering in the air for a moment.

"_You're welcome," _I said, and charged up through the roof…

And emerged into a tunnel.

"This is the London Underground. The hell…?" I muttered, and turned to see Salamence looking frantically around.

"_Its fine, it's fine. We're underground. We can get you out," _I said forcefully, and even the fierce dragon calmed down.

Suddenly, a rushing noise blasted through the tunnel. A light shone round the corner of the tunnel and the roar of a train resounded to the tunnel.

"Shit," I said and raised my hand as the train rounded the corner.

I focused all of my power, which was still not one hundred percent, and tried to stop the train's advance.

I closed my eyes. Withholding the vehicle was like stuffing a tornado in a freaking _tuna can._

I took a step back. The train was approaching the hole in the tunnel now, slowly grinding forward.

And then the voice sounded in my head.

"_Give up. Give up. You're tired. You're weak. You have nothing left."_

My eyes widened and the train slid forward another few inches.

"Who…are…you?" I wheezed, voice thin and reedy from the effort.

"_I'm what's been tormenting you these past few months. I'm the reason the person you love is dead. Now, you have a choice. My men are stationed at the apartment. I will kill your brother if you don't let that train go."_

I paled, and not from exhaustion.

"_You won't win without him, Dean. I control this country. I __**am **__this country. Choose."_

I knew who it was, then.

It was the Patriot. It was the person who made me lose everyone I cared about. Only he'd make me choose between these two options.

I looked at the train, raising my head with ferocious effort.

I looked into the eyes of the train driver, an old, terrified man.

And I let the train go.

**Well. That sucks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so here's the deal. On Friday of next week, I'm going on vacation to 'MURICA! And unfortunately, I am not too sure if I'll have time to upload while I'm there. I **_**will **_**try, but usually on holidays I'm busy 24/7 with awesome things…this is awesome too, naturally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I didn't want to see the train crash.

I grabbed Salamence through telekinesis, and blasted up through the roof of the tunnel, smashing through it and the train station above, dragging Salamence with me.

I heard the noise of terrible, grinding metal and the train crashing. Screams, and a pillar of fire erupting from the hole in the tunnel.

"_Happy now?" _I sent, hoping the Patriot would answer, would give me confirmation of Jack's wellbeing.

He didn't.

"_I have to go. Come on." _I ordered to Salamence and soared towards the apartment. I saw police cars rush beneath me and heard sirens blaring out.

I realized, to my horror, that I was content. Proud. I didn't care if the Patriot wanted me to do it. I had prioritized, I had kept Jack safe, kept an advantage.

At a cost.

I pressed on, pushing on the speed until I reached the door. I landed hard, staggering slightly, and knocked on the door. Salamence touched down behind me.

I opened the door and stumbled in, Salamence in tow.

I looked around, alarmed for a minute. The Patriot said his men were positioned here. Who's to say they hadn't just killed…

But Jack stood there, with Will, staring at me. Instantly, Jack turned on his heel and stalked out into his room.

"What happened to you?" Will asked, looking me up and down. I glanced at myself and saw I was covered in dust.

I ignored him. I had no time for him now. I was pissed, again. The Patriot had messed with me again. He'd made me kill those passengers.

"Ugh, I need some food…" I muttered, and went to the fridge.

"_Did I though?"_

My eyes widened.

"_You son of a bitch!" _I yelled in my mind. He was still toying with me.

But I seemed to have more immediate matters. I was staring at an empty fridge.

"Shit, Will. We're out of ribs."

I slammed the door, and sat down.

"Food. We need to get some more food," I said.

"Look, are you going to answer me?" Will asked. I rounded on him

"Look, Will, I've already told you it's none of your business!" I yelled. How was I meant to explain? Just tell him that I let the Patriot manipulate me into killing a train full of people in exchange for Jack's life, which mightn't have even been at risk?

Will narrowed his eyes, which seemed to glow slightly.

"My brother and sister are _dead. _An old friend of mine is _dead. _And _I _was the one who killed Lyra's best friend. Now, you can tell me about what happened, and I can help." He stated.

I looked at him, and for the first time, I saw it. The pain in his eyes.

"I did something. Something awful. I killed people. It was my fault, and it wasn't…" I said, faltering. I put my head in my hands. "And it wasn't the first time."

Will nodded.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"It was the Patriot. I…I know you don't know who he is, and I don't either, truth be told, but he's powerful. He was in my head, and…"

And I told Will the story. How I tried to hold the train back. How I failed.

He looked at me. For a second, he looked appalled.

"I understand."

I looked at him and shook my head. He might think he did. He didn't. He hadn't killed that many, that fast, that willingly.

"Lyra's friend. I did it for my own sake. I put myself over her, and she paid the ultimate price because of what I did. I thought it was right at the time, but something like that…it gets to you," he said sadly.

"_We're out of food."_

Latias, the little one that clung to Will like a bad bloody smell, interjected the awkward silence.

"Well, yeah. We are, actually." Will laughed. I frowned.

"My god. I'll have to get a _job _or something. I mean, I could steal - …" I began, but Reshiram interrupted.

"NO."

"- Or I could get a job." I finished. Then an idea hit me like a lightning strike.

"A train station, maybe." I nodded to myself. I'd be able to keep an eye on any more underground facilities, anyone traversing London by train.

It was pretty genius.

Will nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to go and take an interview, or something." I stood up, pulling on a jacket.

"Um, reality check, Dean. You're thirteen," Will said.

"And your point is?"

"Too young," Will said, gesturing to compare our heights.

"Mind control." I reminded him, tapping my forehead with a sly smile. Latias laughed slightly.

It irritated me.

"_I'll fly you. People have enough with Pokémon, they probably don't want a flying person in the mix as well." _Logan suggested. I nodded. My Latios nodded.

"_I'll come as well. I'm not sure I trust these people yet," _he said. I looked at him pointedly. He was right, but that had been pretty rude.

But still, I shrugged, and patted Salamence on the head as I walked out.

But all the while, all I could think of was Jack. He had taken one, disgusted look at me and turned away.

And then there was the Patriot. If he could get in my head that easily, for all I know, he might be able to control me.

And who's to say he wasn't already?

**Think on that...**

**Hahahaha…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, after last chapter's super serious events (why so serious, Pokéssassin?) I feel that we're all in need of some light-hearted levity.**

**Or at least, a bit of it. Here's chapter five everyone! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine.**

"Um…Mr Dean Regan?" said the fat, balding man who was giving me my job interview in the train station.

I stood up, looked around the waiting room and followed the man into his office.

"How old are you, then, Mr Regan?" he asked. I smiled slightly. I knew I was tall for my age, but I didn't think he'd actually think I was old enough to work.

"Um…I'm seventeen," I said, looking around nervously, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Ah. You are? But it says here, your date of birth is November nineteenth, two-thousand…"

"Ah, yeah, no it doesn't," I said quickly and my eyes flashed red. He suddenly took another look at the clipboard in his hands and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So it does, kid. Sorry."

I nodded, taking a short sigh of relief. That one had been close indeed.

"So, any previous qualifications? Ever waited tables before, kid?" the man asked, yawning. He leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, dozens." I nodded eagerly, hoping that it was convincing this time.

"Don't say so here, kid. Says nothing here."

I flicked my wrist and he squinted at the clipboard again. He shook his head and reached for a pair of glasses to the side of the desk.

"My God, kid. I am so sorry. You worked in thirteen venues before this one. And apparently, you're a butler," the man said.

Dean cursed himself. Sometimes he went a little overboard.

"Um, yeah. I'm like really experienced at…butlering."

"That isn't a word."

"Yes, it is," I said, and once again my eyes flashed red. The interviewer nodded slowly.

"Mmm. I should say so," he said and scribbled something down on his clipboard.

_Four mind-bendingly ungrammatical coffee-serving hours later…_

I stepped out of the interview room and cleared my throat loudly the moment I got onto the street.

The two Latios appeared in front of me, the air rippling as they came out of their camouflaged state.

"_Ready?" _Logan asked, and I hopped on.

"Yeah, go ahea – hey, who's that?" I muttered, seeing a girl sprint up to me, and stop, panting for breath.

"Dean!" she greeted.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Dean, it's me! Chloe McAvoy, remember? From school?" she asked.

Then Dean remembered, alright.

"Oh, hey! So, how are you dealing with…this?" I asked, gesturing widely to the surrounding street, milling with people and Pokémon.

Chloe grinned. She produced a Poké Ball and absent-mindedly tossed it up and down in her hand.

"I'm doing fine."

I was shocked she didn't ask why I never came back to school after the Bullring, but I decided not to press.

"Want to battle? Those Latios are pretty impressive." Chloe asked. I hesitated. On one hand, I probably should get back to the apartment. On the other hand, it'd be impolite to refuse…

"Why not?" I sighed, and hopped off of Latios. He darted in front of me.

"_I'll watch, then," _Logan said, moving behind Dean.

Chloe clicked the button on her Poké Ball and out came a massive, crimson dinosaur with a bronze crest on its head and a white collar of fur around its neck. Its teeth were like massive swords.

"Tyrantrum, use Head Smash!" Chloe yelled and her Pokémon growled. It stepped back and its crest glowed with intense, white, crackling power. It rushed at Latios.

I could've easily just telepathically told Latios what to do, and Chloe would be none the wiser, but I elected to play fair.

"Latios, dodge it!" I yelled and Latios blurred, reappearing above Tyrantrum.

"Stop," Chloe said simply. Instantly, Tyrantrum ground to a halt.

"Now, Latios! Zen Headbutt!" I commanded, and Latios' head glowed with telekinetic power. He swooped down, diving at Tyrantrum.

"Crunch him!" Chloe grinned, and Tyrantrum swung his head suddenly around and clamped his jaws down on Latios' wing before smashing him to the ground, which cracked with the impact.

"_Whoa." _Logan remarked.

"Whoa indeed…" I mumbled. Latios slowly rose up into the air again, a determined look in his eye.

"Same as in the games. I always win." Chloe teased. I smiled. OK, screw fair. Time to play dirty.

"_Latios. Let it Crunch you again, then hit it with a Luster Purge." _I sent to Latios, grinning.

"_Um. OK. That's cheating, though. Just so you're aware."_

"_Yeah. I'm aware." _

Chloe sighed.

"C'mon. Make your move before the sun expands in six billion years, please," she said.

"Ladies first." I shook my head, gesturing politely to her Tyrantrum that loomed above Latios.

"OK then. Crunch!" Chloe said, and Tyrantrum lunged, picking up Latios in its jaws and preparing to slam it into the pavement.

"_Luster Purge it, now!" _I urged and Latios let loose a momentous burst of draconic energy. Tyrantrum was bowled off of its feet and sent crashing into a car.

"Hang on…you didn't even talk to Latios. How did you…?" Chloe mused, narrowing her eyes. I shrugged.

"He just gets me, I guess." I replied, restraining a torrent of laughter.

Chloe still thought I was cheating, obviously.

"OK…" She said suspiciously, "Dragon Claw!" and Tyrantrum sprang to its feet, claw billowing red energy.

"Dragon Pulse!" I yelled, and Latios let loose a bolt of draconic power.

The two attacks clashed, Tyrantrum standing its ground, claw stemming Latios's unrelenting attack.

A sonicboom blasted out from where the two attacks met.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the street and a blast of dust was thrown up.

I kept it off me with a telekinetic field. Slowly, it faded and I began to see the outline of our Pokémon…

Latios had fallen, breathing hard on the ground.

Tyrantrum was, hand scorched black, on its knees.

"Um…tie?" Chloe shrugged.

I nodded, astonished Tyrantrum was able to match Latios in terms of raw strength.

Chloe smiled. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her plaid shirt.

"So, where are you staying these days? I went by your house, no one around." She asked.

I fumbled for an explanation.

"Um…with my granddad Colin, up in Bradford. I came down here for a, um, a thing," I said, and cursed myself for the second time today for my lame explaining skills.

"A thing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Dean, remember when we were in the first year of school and you stole some Skittles from that older guy, and blamed it on your brother?"

"I do."

"You've since become an awful liar." Chloe told me. I laughed a little. Me? An awful liar? _Never._

Chloe returned Tyrantrum to her Poké Ball and stuffed it into her backpack that was slung over her shoulder.

"I gotta get going. See ya around, Dean," she said and turned. I blinked, and suddenly, she was gone.

Now that was puzzling.

I stared at where she'd been and then decided to leave it. I darted into an alley, levitated Latios' unconscious form up, and hopped onto Logan's back.

Within minutes, we had landed outside the apartment.

I opened the door to see Will, still asleep on the couch. His small, irritating Lati twins were curled up on his chest, snoring soundly.

No Jack. What a shock.

Logan flew over to them.

I opened the fridge, and remembered it was bare. I closed the door hard and Will jolted awake.

"Hey. How was the interview?" He asked.

"How do you think it went?" I asked smugly and drew out two tenners from my pocket, waving them in front of his nose. "I got a job in the café in the nearest Underground station, _and _I got some pay as well."

I handed him the two tenners, deciding to hang on to the other fifty-seven pounds in my pocket.

"I'm going to get a load of berries for all the Pokémon. I'm confident you can eat something other than ribs until we get some proper food?" Will joked, and headed towards the door with his Pokémon.

The little Latios looked at me shyly, and I shot the little bugger a glare, sending him skidding out the door.

I was alone again.

**Aww. Poor Dean. Pity the homicidal maniac.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so the start of this ties into the end of Wolfsthrope's POV Chapter Five, so go read that and this will make sense. Otherwise it won't.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon ain't mine.**

The last thing I expected to see when I went out to find a couple of BBQ ribs in a street market was Will, standing across from a Mudkip. I pushed through the crowd of excitable onlookers and yelled.

"What the hell are you doing, Will?!"

Will turned back, surprised for a second, then smiled a knowing smile that _pissed me off._

"What's it look like?!" he smirked. "Don't worry, I can handle this!"

I stepped back, but I was ready to jump in if it looked like Will was about to be mauled by this Mudkip or anything.

Will seemed to be taunting the kid who was battling him a little, and Mudkip leapt suddenly, launching a Water Gun from above. I was about to blast the Mudkip to Kingdom Come when I saw that Will showed little reaction beyond being shoved down slightly, having to bend his knees a little.

He taunted the kid even more and this time, it was a Hydro Pump coming his way.

He easily dodged it, and promptly, with a flick of his wrist, picked up Mudkip and smacked him onto the pavement.

The kid across from him returned his Pokémon.

"No…" I muttered. He didn't just levitate that Pokémon. Not like…no, it was. It was exactly like me.

Suddenly, my eyes darted to a broad-shouldered man in a dark suit who stood in the crowd, just behind will.

He was speaking into an earpiece, and had a Taser attached to his belt. He also had a Poké Ball.

"Yes, sir. He's demonstrated his powers to the public. Just now, sir. I'm getting the reading now," the man was saying. Suddenly, he looked at me, and turned, striding away.

I turned back to Will to see a Hydreigon sink its fangs into his forearm.

"_You idiot!" _I yelled. Even if he had Psychic powers, that would do sweet nothing against a Dark/Dragon type.

Will seemed to stagger backwards, closing his eyes. It looked like he was either constipated or thinking really hard.

Then my jaw hit the freaking floor as slowly, he morphed into a Flygon, sprouting wings, antennae. The red lenses Flygon possessed even formed around his eyes.

Just what the hell was he?

The Will-Gon thing launched a DragonBreath at the understandably awestruck Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon reeled, darting back, singed. However, it recovered quickly and became cloaked in red light as it prepared for a Dragon Rush.

It lunged, and the Will-Gon only just had time to duck, raking a Dragon Claw along the Hydreigon's underside as it passed.

Then, without warning, as soon as it ground to a halt, Hydreigon launched a sphere of purple and green energy at Will that hit dead on. As he flew back through the air, he reverted to his human form to a collective gasp from the crowd.

That. Was. Impossible.

The Hydreigon, weak from exhaustion, keeled over and was returned. The other trainer seemed to just forfeit after that, skulking away.

I glanced over to Will. His Pokémon, Reshiram and my Latias were crowded round him.

So was Jack.

I opened my mouth to talk to him, but he shook his head coldly and moved to the other side of the group, behind Reshiram.

The small Latias that Will was _so _attached seemed to be using a Heal Pulse on his arm, where the Hydreigon had bitten it.

"Whoa, Latias. You don't need to heal me every time I get hurt, it's just a scratch!" Will insisted. His Latias looked up when I approached. I shot her a glare, and to my surprise, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What's your problem with them, Dean?" Will asked me. I wanted to tell him that they clung to him constantly, seemed to be useless in battle and not particularly intelligent. What purpose did they serve?

I elected not to.

"I…gah! They're just so…never mind!" I said, being exceedingly vague and turning around, striding away.

I heard the Pokémon laugh behind me at something.

When I was a couple of blocks away, my phone rang. I dipped a hand into my jacket and picked it up.

"Kid." It was the manager from the café.

"Yeah? What's up, my shift's done," I said irritably. I had more important things to do than work overtime. I needed to track down the man in the suit.

"Sorry, kid. Really am. But I swear, we got two people _including _you tonight working at the café. Everyone else booked, ran out after the little shake."

"Little what?"

"Just a minor thing, kid. A midget little earthquake, just shook up a couple of the employees. Um, all of them." The manager confessed. My eyes widened.

There had _never _been a bloody earthquake in London.

This was definitely either a Pokémon, or the man in the glasses. Otherwise, it was impossible.

I thought for a second about heading back to the apartment and trying to talk Jack down.

Then I thought of Emily. And my decision was made.

Taking down the man in the glasses and the Patriot was priority one. Everything else came second.

Everyone else.

I landed in an alley behind the Underground station. He quickly slipped into the station, coming to the café.

The manager greeted me with a hearty clap on the back, but I just pushed past him and looked around the café.

Despite the small tremor, there was still a good few customers in the place. As I glanced around, my eyes fell on the suited man who'd been at Will's battle.

I stared at him.

He stared back. His shades lay on the table beside him. He had a phone to his ear.

"Tell the Patriot I'm on my way with the data on Will. We've been found out. High alert, it's Regan," he said, and stood, darting out of the room swiftly.

I stepped towards him but the shop manager grabbed my arm.

"Hey! You can't just - !" I quickly shut him up with a Psywave that rendered everyone in the café unconscious.

He'd said 'Patriot'.

That was all I needed to hear.

I stood, following the man out the door. I stopped when I reached a turnstile that barred my way onto the train tracks.

Once again, I rendered the crowd around me unconscious with a psychic wave. They'd just get in my way. I looked around for the man in the suit.

He was nowhere to be seen.

I leapt onto the tracks, stopping myself in mid-air before my feet touched them.

They were live with electricity, I'd heard that from Jack when we'd came to London as kids. The tracks were live.

I shot down the tunnel, grinding to a halt when I heard footsteps echoing along it.

I looked around to see the man in the suit, standing above a maintenance hatch in the side of the tunnel, just next to the tracks.

"Don't move and I'll only hurt you." I told him, raising a hand, which glowed with draconic power.

The suited man produced a gun.

"That's it, Regan. You can _only _hurt me, only kill me. The Patriot can do so much worse," he said, aim trained on me. I didn't lower my hand.

We stood in silence for a moment.

Then he produced a Poké Ball in a blur of motion and in a white flash, a Crobat appeared above him, fangs bared maliciously.

I raised a hand and prepared to burn it to pieces with a Dragon Pulse, but suddenly I felt a dull impact on my chest.

I'd been shot.

I staggered. I wasn't in pain, but it still was as forceful as a bullet should be. I stepped back and felt my feet touch the tracks.

A surge of electricity burned through me. It didn't hurt like it should've, but my muscles seized from the electric current running through them and I fell.

Crobat rose above me, wings glowing a steely grey.

"Steel Wing!" I heard the man in the suit yell and his Pokémon swooped down…

In time to be intercepted by Aegislash, barrelling it into the ground.

**Hooray for Aegislash!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Just to remind you guys, I am off to America for my summer holidays (YES) on Friday, and it's like a two day journey, so I won't be posting anything then. I might be able to once I get there though, but I might be a bit behind Wolfsthrope's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine.**

"Aegislash?" I said, standing slowly, physically forcing my muscles to move via telekinesis.

Aegislash blurred and appeared next to me as the man in the suit's Crobat recovered. It rose into the air, growling a low, threatening growl.

"My lord." Aegislash replied, not turning away from the Crobat. "I hope you don't take offence to the fact that I've been following you."

I nodded. A bit weird, but acceptable. And pretty fortunate, as it happened.

"Crobat, Supersonic!" the suited man ordered and his Crobat opened its mouth.

A burst of sound cracked like a gunshot, and the noise grew higher and higher. I fell to my knees, hands pressed against my ears. I was immune to bullets, to missiles, to whatever else.

I was _not _immune to this.

I doubled over as the noise grew, and I saw Aegislash changed to Shield Forme and make a King's Shield around him.

I felt blood on my hands. Blood from my ears.

The sound died down. I was dazed as I stood, confused. I staggered, the world spinning wildly. I fell back quite unceremoniously onto my ass.

Aegislash's shield went down and he flew at Crobat, the top of his sword-body glowing with white power.

I recognized the attack. Chloe's Tyrantrum.

Aegislash landed the Head Smash and Crobat smacked into the train tracks. Electricity coursed through the Pokémon, and it thrashed wildly before going still.

The man fired twice at Aegislash, who easily deflected the bullets, and then returned his Pokémon.

My vision began to stop rotating, and I stood shakily. I didn't trust myself enough to use my powers in such an enclosed space, especially when I was so dazed. I could kill Aegislash.

No choice but to this the fair way.

"Get out of my way. One chance." I snarled.

"I'm not scared of you, Regan. Not as much as I am of _him." _The man answered, drawing out a second Poké Ball.

"You should be. _He, _who I assume is this Patriot, took someone for me and I swear, he will regret ever being born because of it," I said. Then I looked to Aegislash. "Ready?"

"Ready, my lord."

The man sent out a Trevenant, the Ghost/Grass type's menacing red eyes, narrowed in feral rage.

"Trevenant, Shadow Claw!" the man commanded and Trevenant lunged, advancing with considerable speed on its bark legs, claws wreathed in dark power.

It slashed Aegislash, who was sent backwards, and the man made a dive for the maintenance hatch he'd been going for when I had caught up to him.

"I don't think so, mate…" I muttered, and stretched out an arm. I let out a small telekinetic blast and the heavy, steel hatch slammed shut on the man's ankle.

He yelped in pain.

"Gah! Trevenant, forget Aegislash! Take Regan down!" The man yelled and his Pokémon turned.

Trevenant rushed forward, and suddenly vanished.

"The hell…?" I muttered. I looked around, hands sparking with energy.

"Phantom Force!" the man yelled, and his Pokémon burst out of a portal of purple energy, arm raised to strike.

"Aegislash, use Shadow Sneak!" I yelled and, so fast it could barely see, Aegislash rose from the shadows on the ground and slashed into Trevenant.

The two Ghost types flew back, slamming against the roof of the tunnel, still grappling in mid-air.

I turned to the suited man, who had recovered from what I presumed was a severely bruised ankle, once again made for the hatch.

OK, I was sick of this.

I raised my hand and launched a Dark Pulse that hurled him into the wall.

I grabbed him by the throat as he slumped down.

"Now. You're going to give me everything you've got on Will." I snarled. The man grinned.

"Or what?"

I flew over to the tracks and held his head just above them

"Or, I'm afraid, you're going to be making a shocking mistake," I said.

The man paled.

"My phone in my pocket. On it…all the data and footage concerning him," he said quickly. I nodded and lifted the iPhone out telekinetically.

"Now. Call off Trevenant."

The man clenched his jaw. He hesitated. I lowered his head closer to the tracks, so close that I could feel the static electricity on my hand.

"Trevenant. Stop!" He bellowed, panicked. His Pokémon landed one last glancing blow and leapt away from Aegislash, landing behind Dean.

"Let go of me!" the suited man growled. I shook my head.

"I have one last question." I responded.

"Who is the Patriot? _Who is he?_"

The man looked at my red eyes and it seemed he saw something there. He opened his mouth, eyes wide, face pale, sweating, terrified.

"It's…it's not…it's not huma - !" but then, suddenly, Aegislash blurred out of nowhere and in one Aerial Ace, the man was decapitated.

"Aegislash, what the hell are you…" I began, but then I looked up and saw that the single purple eye on Aegislash's sword was a bright blue.

"…doing?" I finished, in awe.

"_It's not very nice to tell on people." _Aegislash spoke in the unmistakable voice that haunted my nightmares.

The Patriot's voice.

"Get out of my friend." I ordered.

"_I intend to, Dean, but I'd like to warn you. This is the point of no return. Lay down and die. I'll make it quick."_

"_This was never anything personal."_

And then I remembered. Those words, almost the same, spoken what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Erik Temple.

'It's nothing personal'.

"It is now, you bastard." I snarled.

But then Aegislash's eye returned to normal and he dropped, unconscious.

I caught him before he hit the tracks and laid him down next to the maintenance hatch.

I looked down. Below me was a gleaming silver hallway.

'The point of no return'.

I leapt down into the hall without hesitation, catching myself in mid-air, hovering just above the floor.

I heard the click of a loading gun.

A woman in a labcoat stood behind me, a Porygon-Z behind her charging a Tri Attack.

I let out a Dark Pulse that send them both to the ground and strode down the hall purposefully.

I dispatched another few guard with ease and brutality before reaching a wide, grey door.

A plaque on it read 'Research Centre, Dr Temple'.

Temple?

It couldn't be.

I slammed the door down, the metal practically disintegrating under the force of my punch. I walked in.

The man in the sunglasses stood inside, next to a test tube swarming with Unown.

**Boom. People who read Wolf's fanfiction should know the deal with the Unown.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you may have guessed, I'm cramming in the chapters today because these'll more than likely be the last ones 'til Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Sir, r u drunc?**

I stared down the man in the sunglasses, Dr Temple, from across the room. My eyes were drawn to the test tube beside him though, the one with the seething mass of Unown inside it.

I remembered what Will had told me. The Unown from his world, the mad Pokémon that had called themselves 'the Corruption'.

Then a horrifying thought occurred to me. The Patriot and the Corruption could be in league.

They could be one in the same, one giant, manipulating force that –

No.

Paranoid again.

"Are those the Corruption's?" I asked, trying to see if the two were, in fact, allies.

"They are. An astute observation, young man. You see, the Corruption and the Patriot have…an arrangement of sorts. Now, has your friend Will told you what the Unown can _do?" _the man in the glasses asked.

I took a step back as the eyes of the Unown glowed purple.

Suddenly, my thoughts dulled. They became heavy, syrupy. It was becoming hard to think.

"_GIVE UP."_

I staggered into the doorframe.

"_GIVE UP."_

My eyes went from the glowing, blood red to purple.

"_GIVE. UP." _the Unown hissed in my head.

I raised a hand, using my last vestige of strength, and hurled the glass cylinder that contained the Unown and slammed it into the wall with a Psychic.

Dr Temple didn't move, merely biting his lip, deep in thought.

I stood straight, my eyes returning to red.

"I really wouldn't do that again, for your own bloody sake." I gasped. I was still reeling. That had been freaking terrifying.

Dr Temple simply took out an iPad and typed something into it absent-mindedly.

"Hm. Yes. Impressive prowess at eluding mental influence…" he muttered, and placed the tablet back on his desk.

I flew at him.

He ducked under my punch, swiftly coming up behind me as my fist smashed through the table.

He went for the door and I bolted out after. I fired a Dragon Pulse but he rolled, the beam scorching the wall of the corridor.

He slammed his fist into an alarm.

Instantly, a claxon blared, and doors all along the hall opened. People poured into the hall to see what was happening.

As soon as they saw _me, _they produced either guns or Poké Balls.

"Wonderful," I said under my breath.

Dr Temple sprinted off behind me and I turned, rushing behind him. I felt the dim sensation of bullets hitting my back and subsequently falling to the floor.

I pursued him up until we were by the maintenance hatch, where he stopped.

I slammed it shut with a sliver of telekinetic force.

"No way out." I smiled, advancing on him.

"Isn't there?" Temple mused.

"No. No, there isn't. So give up, and lay down, and _tell me why you're doing this." _I growled, taking another step.

He seemed to be looking at the ceiling.

"Anytime now…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry? Am I delaying you from something?" I asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, a blue LED light shot down from the ceiling and hit the man's eyes.

"My dear boy, you're not delaying me. I was just waiting for the retinal scan to activate." He smirked.

"Retinal scan for what?"

"For the elevator."

I flew at him as the section of the floor he stood on detached, and rose up into the ceiling.

"Son of a - !" I exclaimed and looked up at the maintenance hatch, loosing a Fire Blast at it. The steel instantly burned and I flew up through it.

I came up just in time to see the elevator rise up through the roof of the tunnel as well.

"Damn it…" I muttered and shot another Fire Blast at the roof.

It crumbled and I leapt through, landing in the deserted station. I looked around.

No sign of him.

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't have lost him again.

"_But you did. And you won't find him again. Emily is dead, and you will never avenge her. Endgame, Regan. I win." _The Patriot told me in my mind.

I was about to talk back, to tell him he was wrong.

But he was gone. I could feel it.

I landed a couple of minutes later, in front of the apartment building. I strode inside and brushed past Will, going straight for the fridge.

I opened the door and took out a packet of Oreos. I sat down.

"I lost him, dammit. I had him and I lost him." I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Had who, exactly?" Will asked.

"_Dr. Temple. The man in the sunglasses." _I hissed, enraged. This was ridiculous. I could've flattened him right there, when he was having the retina scan. I could've destroyed the elevator and had him fall to his death.

Those were just another two additions to my lengthy list of things I failed to do.

Like save Emily.

"Guys. I think you'll wwwwannt to see this." Jack slurred from in front of the couch.

Three pictures, one of each of us, along with photos of some of our Pokémon, were on the screen beneath a red banner reading 'LONDONS MOST WANTED'.

"-And in a sudden and breaking newsflash, we have been informed that these three people, Dean Regan, aged fourteen, Jack Regan, seventeen and a boy of unknown age who our correspondents have named as Will, have been terrorizing many establishments across the city with the aid of their Pokémon. It is advised to call 999 immediately if these felons are sighted, as they are believed to be armed and extremely dangerous." A reporter explained.

"Oh, shit," I said.

I turned, and walked into my room.

I sat on my bed. This was all going so, so wrong. I had lost Emily, the sunglasses man had eluded me, Jack despised me, the Patriot was telling me to –

Give up.

There, scrawled into my wallpaper, into the very brick itself, were those two words.

'GIVE UP'.

I stared at it for a moment. Wondering when it had been put there. Wondering who had done it.

But I knew.

I knew the Patriot had done it, didn't I? Yeah. He had somehow gotten in here, taken the time to scrawl these words into solid brick, and gotten out again.

But then I realized that was impossible. That couldn't have happened, not without somebody noticing.

And then, I thought, what about what I assumed before? What if the Patriot could control my actions?

What if I had done this?

"Hey, Dean!" called Will. "Come out here!"

I stood, eyes still fixed on the message that I might have engraved onto my own wall. Then I pushed the door open and walked out.

"Tell us what happened, Dean." Reshiram demanded, squatted into the apartment, knees bent.

Aegislash was there too, obviously having found his way back.

"I found the man in the sunglasses in another underground facility. He was using Unown for tests. I managed to beat them, but he got away. That's all." I answered flatly.

Latios, the small, useless one, began to talk, but I cut him off.

"Not in the mood, kid. Piss off." I sneered, and turned on my heel.

But before I could walk off, Will said something that really shocked me.

"Hey, smart-ass. I challenge you to a battle."

**OK, check out Wolf's POV for when that resolves, cuz this is my last chapter till Sunday, probably. Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! I'm in AMERICA! Not sure how many chapters I'll be able to put up on vacation, but I sure will try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON.**

I was pretty shocked when Will challenged me. I was pissed, humiliated and this was a pretty tight spot.

"What?" I asked quietly.

Will folded his arms patiently.

"I challenge you to a battle. Double, with whatever Pokémon you choose." He repeated.

"Are you _serious? _In here?" I asked gesturing around the room.

"Yeah. It shouldn't take long," Will said jovially. I raised an eyebrow. I knew Will was a little cocky, but he wasn't an _idiot. _He didn't seem like the underestimating type.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Choose your Pokémon then."

I strode over to Reshiram and the others. I looked at Aegislash, but decided against using him, despite him being one of my stronger fighters. He'd been injured.

"_Salamence, you up for your first battle?" _I telepathically sent to Salamence, who nodded excitably.

"_And you?" _I asked Reshiram. She nodded, calmly eyeing Will.

I realized I'd never actually used either of these Pokémon in a battle before. Salamence was a newbie, and Reshiram usually just burned shit down of her own accord.

Still, I'd use them. Will deserved a handicap.

"You ready to lose, Dean?!" Will called from across the room, arms crossed, smirking.

"Hah! You wish. Let's go, Reshiram, Salamence!" I said and my two Pokémon stepped out in front of me.

Jack watched from the sidelines, his mangled features giving away little emotion.

"Latias, Protect! Latios, Dragon Dance!" Will called. I was surprised. He was using those two brats? Was he _trying _to test me?

"Salamence, Dragon Claw the shield!" I yelled. That'd be well enough to shatter the little Latias' shield. "Reshiram, AncientPower!"

Salamence rushed Latias, swinging a glowing red claw.

Just before it hit, however, Will acted.

"Latios, DragonBreath!" and the blue Eon twin launched a jet of Dragon Dance-boosted green flame at Salamence. He reeled back, wings and tail thrashing wildly.

I should have just used Aegislash. He wouldn't have panicked.

Reshiram, however, was precise as always. Latias' shield was down and the barrage of rocks, surrounded by a blue aura, smashed down on the two Eons, sending them sprawling.

"_Nice." _I sent.

When the two Lati's recovered, they made sure to back off further. Smart kids.

"That was good, Will, I'll give you that," I said grudgingly.

"I've got a lot more up my sleeve! Latias, Zen Headbutt on Reshiram!" Will called. He said something else but I tuned out. Probably just another boast.

Then suddenly, Latios' eyes shone blue. Reshiram was hefted off the ground and held in place.

So. _Not _just a boast then. Telekinesis.

Latias rammed into Reshiram with her Zen Headbutt. Reshiram's head smacked into the roof from the impact and wisps of dust fell down.

"Salamence…" I said, pausing to think for a second. Then I remembered. Latios and Latias were siblings. They cared about each other. Surely, one would get distracted and try to heal the other if I…

"Dragon Claw from behind!" I yelled, and Salamence flew with surprising speed, and slashed Latias' back. She screeched, three long, deep cuts on her back.

Will shouted for his Pokémon to turn invisible, and for Latios to heal his sister.

Good, exactly as I planned…

Wait.

What?

Invisible? Of course! They could do that! I really should've paid more attention to the animé. Jack was largely the animé fan in the house, and I was the hardcore competitive battler…

Will looked worried. He didn't know where they'd gone either, apparently. However, I saw two ripples in the air in front of Will, between him and Reshiram.

I decided to take a chance.

"Reshiram, Fire Fang in front of Will" I yelled, and Reshiram's mouth filled with blue fire. She clamped her jaws down in front of her…

And unfortunately, found nothing but air. The twins had moved. Just in the nick of bloody time.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"Not what you were expecting?" Will goaded. "Latios, Luster Purge, Latias, Mist Ball!"

"Uh-oh…" I muttered, and felt suitably ridiculous afterwards. "Salamence, Protect and Reshiram, Hyper Voice!"

Latias' Mist Ball collided with Salamence's force field and exploded into a mass of Psychic vapour.

I could still see though, just barely. A blast of sound like a million mortars firing went off and Latios reeled, thrashing wildly.

He released his Luster Purge and Reshiram was cut off.

Latias flew to aid her brother.

Sentimental idiot. Strong, but obviously not very bright.

Because now, the two Eons were in one place.

"Salamence, DragonBreath!" I yelled, and a torrent of green flames burst from Salamence's jaws.

The twins flew backwards, scorched. They shot out of the mist cloud.

"Alright, time for our secret weapon!" Will shouted. Wonderful, a secret weapon. "Return!"

The two Eons glowed a whitish-pink, and blasted towards Reshiram and Salamence, parting the mist cloud as they flew.

The two Eons rammed into my two Pokémon and the ground rumbled upon the impact.

My two Pokémon fell.

I scowled as Will celebrated.

**GOTTA GO SORRY BYE HAPPY HOLS EVERYONE**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! Now, here it is…the chapter where the impossible happens everyone…**

**Dean gets his head out of his ass and apologizes! **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon ain't mine.**

I stalked into my room after my defeat, leaving Will outside, no doubt boasting his magnificent victory.

Well, it had been pretty good. Maybe the twins weren't so useless after all…

"_Thanks!" _chirped a cheerful voice in my mind. I jumped, and looked beside me. Latias floated next to me, Latios hovering behind her.

"Uh. You're welcome." I nodded slowly.

"_Do you have something to say, by any chance?" _Latios asked.

"Such as?"

"_Are you serious?" _Latias sighed.

I frowned. What did they want me to say?

"_I'm…" _Latios began, gesturing in a sort of 'isn't it obvious?' type way.

Ah.

"OK. Fine. I'm sorry, alright? Perhaps I made a marginal error in a truly technical and superfluous way, regarding the two of you being useless." I sighed. Then I stood.

"One free shot, go ahead. I deserve it." I stated. I _had _been kind of a douche.

Latios glanced at his sister. She nodded eagerly.

"_But wouldn't you be immune?" _Latios asked.

"Hmm…I'll try not to be." I shrugged. I willed myself to feel pain again, and shut my eyes.

"OK, just go easy on me, don't –…"

Then I felt a blast of heat and it all went black.

I woke up to see that I'd been moved to the living room/kitchen. Will and Jack sat across from me on the sofa. The little Eons were sat on either side of Will.

"What…?" I groaned, sitting up. I looked at my hands. They were scorched, as was my jacket, jeans, boots, and every other part of me.

I heard Will say something about a weird thing happening while he was training. Then he noticed I had woken.

"…Anyway you passed out for a while there, Dean." He smirked.

I glanced at the Eons, who snickered giddily.

"Yeah, and I bet I know why…" I muttered. Then I glanced at Reshiram, Aegislash and Salamence, and my two Eons, who were gathered behind the sofa.

I'd lost to Will.

That wouldn't be happening again. Unfortunately, I had to face facts. I sucked at battling, because I relied on my own powers to crush everyone I came across. And whilst this was a pretty accurate assumption most of the time, there would be times when I wouldn't be able to use my powers.

And I would need help if I wanted to burn everything the Patriot stood for to the ground.

"We need to train more," I said promptly, looking to my Pokémon. They glanced at each other, but followed me nonetheless. I went out the door.

Then Latios cleared his throat loudly.

I glanced at my scorched clothing.

"Ah." I nodded slowly, and went back in.

I strode briskly back inside, and went into my room, opening my wardrobe.

I took out a white shirt, a sort of WWII greatcoat I'd bought out of sympathy from a random hobo, and put them on.

Then I glanced at the message inscribed on my wall.

'GIVE UP'.

"I don't freaking think so." I muttered and with a flick of my wrist, a wave of heat scorched over the message, leaving just a blackened patch where it had been.

I went back out into the living room, and walked out the front door onto the London street, where the sun was rising.

"Right," I said as I walked onto a wide and crowded street. Around me, people talked, laughed, and joked. But, more importantly, people battled. "Where should we start?"

Suddenly, a kid a little older than me in a blue T-shirt and a baseball cap walked up to me.

"Those are some nice Pokémon you got there, kid. Fancy a battle?" he asked. He had an Irish accent.

I glanced at Reshiram and shrugged.

"Sure."

He nodded, and drew out a Poké Ball. I glanced at Reshiram, Salamence, and Latias.

"Three-on-three work for you?" I called.

"No problem! Let's go, Excadrill!" he shouted, and in a flash of white light, the steel-plated mole appeared.

"OK…Latias, you're up," I said, and the red Eon twin darted forwards eagerly.

"Drill Run!" the kid yelled, and his Pokémon pressed its claws together over its head, effectively turning into a drill with legs. Then it spun rapidly and blasted at Latias.

"Stop it with Psychic!" I yelled and Latias' eyes shone blue. Surrounded now by a blue telekinetic aura, Excadrill stopped in mid-air and smacked to the pavement.

"Swords Dance!" the Irish trainer called. His Excadrill leapt back and its claws and metal head-spike became surrounded by red power.

"Shite," I said.

"Stone Edge!" the trainer commanded and his Excadrill roared, slamming a claw into the ground.

The ground beneath Latias was split, and four huge, sharp, jagged stones burst up underneath her. They slammed into her with boosted strength from the Swords Dance and sent her flying, deep, red gashes in her torso.

"Swords Dance again, while she recovers!" the trainer ordered.

I needed a distraction to stop him.

"_Latias, go invisible!" _I sent. Latias nodded weakly and vanished.

Excadrill cut off its Swords Dance before it could finish, and glanced around.

"The hell…?" the opposing trainer asked. He narrowed his eyes and glanced around.

"_Latias, use Hidden Power!" _I said through telepathy.

From a Latias-shaped ripple in the air, orbs of fire burst out and slammed into Excadrill, flipping it in the air and singing its claws and fur.

"Yes!" I whooped, and felt irredeemably ridiculous after doing so.

"OK…Excadrill, Aerial Ace," the Irish trainer said and his Pokémon blurred, reappearing in the air.

"Telekinesis!" I called and a telekinetic field caught Excadrill before its attack could land.

Latias reappeared, her invisibility fading, probably because of exhaustion.

"Let's finish this, use Surf!" I yelled.

The street split and a massive wave rose up. Latias gestured to Excadrill and the wave drove towards it, slamming down on top of the Ground and Steel type.

Excadrill fell, smacking into the pavement.

The kid withdrew his Pokémon.

Just as police sirens blared.

A shadow passed over me as police cars rolled up on either side of me. I glanced up and saw an oddly familiar outline, and a red wing, disappear behind a skyscraper.

Policemen bailed out of their vehicles and aimed their weapons.

I raised my hands.

The Irish guy backed away, staggering backwards. He looked completely terrified.

"Holy _shit! _You're the kid from the news, I knew I recognized you!" He said shrilly and sprinted off.

Latias collapsed, exhausted from her wounds.

"Don't move! We are authorized to use force!" one of the policemen yelled.

Suddenly, a blast of heat blew over me.

Ho-Oh, from _nowhere,_ landed on one of the empty squad cars, grabbing it with his strong talons and hurling it through a store window.

He glanced at me. I hadn't seen him in a while, but nonetheless I ran to him and leapt onto his back, carrying Latias' unconscious form with me telekinetically.

"Get back to the apartment," I said and he nodded, giving a mighty wingbeat. He rose up into the air and within moments we'd left the crowded street behind.

We landed on the roof of the apartment building.

I hopped off him, setting Latias down by the door.

"_Dean. It's been a while." _Ho-Oh sent. It sounded like more of a distant observation.

"Yeah, it has. It has, actually. Why?" I questioned, stepping back from the Rainbow Pokémon.

"_I think you know why. You killed Erik Temple. You killed Rankshaw. You killed a lot more." _Ho-Oh answered.

"I had to."

"_There was another way. There's always - …"_

I advanced, fists clenched, eyes glowing red.

"Ha. Jack's the same as you. He thinks I don't _regret this_. He seems to think that what I do doesn't haunt me. But I am very sorry, these people deserve to die. Each and every bloody one of them. They killed Emily, they mangled Jack, they ruined my life. So I will torch their government and kill their allies and end everything they stand for."

I paused, looking at Ho-Oh's reaction. He nodded. Maybe he finally saw what I was doing and why I was doing it. Or maybe those eyes were full of horror.

"You with me?" I asked.

Ho-Oh didn't move, didn't speak for a while.

Then he nodded.

"_I am, Dean," _he said. So he did understand.

I flew down to the apartment and walked in, bringing Latias with me, to see Jack and Will reading two pieces of paper. An envelope was on the coffee table beside them.

"Hey, Dean. Letter came for you, take a look," Will said, handing the envelope to me. I took it, took a can of Coke from the fridge, and sat down.

I tore open the envelope and read the letter.

'Hey Dean,

I sent three letters to your place in case you wanted to bring friends. Anyway, I'm having a party over at my parent's house because they're out of town, so I thought we could catch up!

Starts at around nine PM tomorrow, so don't be late!

From Chloe.'

My first reaction was surprise. How did she know where my apartment was?

Then horror.

_How did she know where my apartment was?!_

"Guess it's fiesta time, brother." Jack remarked, striding out of the room.

**PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK. So all you need to know is, Dean is at a party.**

**This shit's gon' be awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I walked through the secluded, but still brightly-lit, back alley of London. Will, Latios, Latias, his Latios, his Latias _and _Logan and Lyra were in tow, as well as Bayleef, Pidgeot and Flygon

"Did she give you an address?" Will called, sounding a little out of breath.

"Of course she did!" I sighed, tapping my invitation with the back of my hand.

I'd found out how Chloe had known my address. Apparently, I'd just told her when we'd battled.

The strange thing was, I didn't remember until she'd told me over the phone.

She'd also assured me that her friends were perfectly trustworthy, and some even were of the opinion that meeting London's most wanted was cool.

Those people were idiots. But potentially beneficial idiots.

Lyra and Logan wore a turquoise dress and a formal-looking suit, respectively. I sort of found it strange to see two Pokémon wearing human-esque clothing.

Will, Jack and I hadn't been nearly as formal, with Jack wearing a leather jacket with a grey hood, and Will wearing a plain white shirt. I wore my greatcoat, since I was pretty sure it was the only article of clothing I now owned, aside from my pants.

I turned a corner, glanced at the invitation, and pointed to a house at the end of a suburban street, that was all lit up. I could _hear _the shitty music from out here, some song by Pharrel Williams.

"This is it," I said, and Jack audibly sighed. He didn't exactly want to go to this thing, what with his appearance, but Will and I had insisted he come along anyway. Leaving him alone in the apartment with the law on our tail could be pretty risky.

I strode up to the door, muttered 'I hope nothing bad happens' sarcastically and knocked on the door.

The door swung open a minute later and Chloe McAvoy faced us.

"Oh, hey! So you decided to show up after all!" she said brightly, and stepped aside to let us in.

Jack pulled up his hood and went in first, followed by Will and his Pokémon. Chloe frowned as Will's four Eons floated past.

"But…what?" she stammered and Will held up a hand.

"Don't question it," Will said as he walked past her, down a short hallway and into a room where the music presumably originated.

Jack followed him, brushing past me.

I stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Hi." Chloe greeted, stuffing her hands in her pockets, looking as awkward as I felt.

"Hello." I nodded slowly.

"_Hi!" _Latios said telepathically. I jumped, surprised. Chloe did the same.

"OK. So it can talk," she said. Latios folded his sort of stubby arms impatiently.

"_Yes. He can." _Latios corrected.

"Um. Sorry." Chloe apologized. Then she brightened up and began to walk down the hallway. Me, Latios, and Latias followed.

"Anyway, party's through here." She called over her shoulder. I took a deep breath, and walked into the wide living room.

I walked into the living room and instantly, a blast of sound hit me like a bomb.

People and Pokémon stood in groups, talked and laughed, and, most disturbingly for me, _danced._

'Take Back the Night' by Justin Timberlake blared in my ears. Wonderful. To top it all off, they had an awful song on.

"Who the hell picked this friggin' music?!" I yelled over the din.

Chloe whistled guiltily.

"No idea! You gonna dance?!" She yelled back.

"_DO IT." _urged the Eons simultaneously.

"_No." _I sent back indignantly. Not happening. I don't dance, as a rule. I did it once for a school dance when I was six.

With Chloe.

I was terrible. Embarrassingly terrible.

"_Go oooooonn…" _Latias insisted.

"Well?!" Chloe asked, arms folded, smiling slyly.

"_Do it or I'll set the little Eons on you." _Latios threatened.

Well, decision made.

"Fine." I sighed, and began to walk. I briefly wondered how the hell Jack was managing.

I searched the room telepathically.

Nothing.

I stopped mid-walk.

"I'm sorry, Chloe! I…gotta go help a friend!" I yelled, and sprinted out of the room.

I glanced down the hallway and scanned it with my mind. He wasn't even in the _house._

I widened my search.

He was out the back.

I sprinted down the length of the corridor and opened the locked back door, shattering the doorknob and slamming the door open with my elbow.

I emerged into the cold London night to see Jack, doubled over, and two boys who looked to be in their early twenties standing over him.

One held a plank of timber.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I bellowed. One of the boys turned. He had short, almost buzz-cut style black hair and cold, grey eyes.

"Teaching this little shit a lesson," he said. He hefted his plank of timber.

I flicked my hand and it flew from his hands.

"What. Did. He. Do?" I asked.

"Look at this freak! He wants to come in here and give me cheek? I don't think so!" the boy yelled.

"I stood up to him…he was trying to slip a fifteen year old a drink." Jack wheezed and the other boy kicked him into the chest.

"You want us to teach you a lesson, too?" that boy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged.

Instantly, they ditched Jack and went for me.

I raised my hands and threw both of them in the air.

Just as they were about to smack into the grass, I halted their descent. Then I dropped them.

I snatched the timber from the first guy's hands with a Psychic and hit him, and hit him, and hit him again.

He dropped unconscious.

The other kid scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but I caught his legs with an Air Slash. A thin, deep gash was slashed across his ankles and he toppled.

I strode over to him and kicked him in the head, just once. His eyes rolled back.

Then I turned to Jack.

"…Thanks." He groaned, getting shakily to his feet. He grimaced as he stood straight. "Ugh…think they broke a rib."

I raised a finger and held him up psychically.

"Thanks…again."

I walked over to him.

"That was a pretty good thing you did," I said.

Jack nodded slightly.

"Look. I'm…I'm sorry about sort of, you know, brushing you off these few days. I get what you're doing. I get why you're doing it. And…if what happened to me happened to you, and I could _do _what you can _do…_I'd do the same." Jack confessed.

I gaped. This was one of the few times in life Jack admitted he'd done something wrong.

"Brothers?" he offered, outstretching a hand.

"Brothers." I nodded, and shook it.

We got inside to see the music had died down a little, a slow song now playing.

I said goodbye to Jack, leaving him sitting on a sofa, resting his broken rib.

I glanced around to see _another fucking Latios, _who I presumed to be Will, dancing with Lyra, hand in hand. They were a thing, apparently.

"I believe you owe somebody a dance?" Chloe said from behind me.

I sighed.

"_Thought you'd get out of that?"_ my Latias said telepathically. I could practically hear her grinning.

I turned.

I put my hands around Chloe's waist, and –

"_ATTENTION. EVERYONE INSIDE THE BUILDING, YOU WILL BE SAFE. EXIT IMMEDIATELTY."_

"_DEAN REGAN, JACK REGAN, AND WILL. PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS, OR WILL USE FORCE."_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAAA! YOU THINK DEAN GETS ANOTHER PAIRING? YOU THINK HE GETS TO BE HAPPY?**

**I DON'T F**KING THINK SO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK! Sorry for the delay, but I've been really swamped sightseeing in Mexico. But anyway, here's chapter twelve!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON**

"Shit."

I glanced across the room at Lati-Will, who had quickly extricated himself from dancing with Lyra. He looked pretty pissed.

"WE ARE AUTHORIZED TO USE KILLING FORCE IN THE EVENT THAT YOU DO NOT IMMEDIATELY SURRENDER." boomed the voice of the policeman over the megaphone.

All at once, the whole party had fallen silent. And now, all at once, the whole party erupted in terror.

"What the hell - …"

"The police are - !"

"I thought we - !"

"SHUT UP!" Chloe yelled, stepping up on a table. "All of you, shut up! I want you to keep very, _very _quiet and very, _very _still. I'm going to get our friends Dean and Jack and Will out of here. If you make noise, the police will bust in here and arrest all of our asses. So shut up. Do I make myself clear?"

The crowd, as it happens, shut up. They seemed to have a glazed look in their eyes.

"She's good," Will muttered to me. I nodded. _That _had been impressive.

I glanced at Jack, who made his way across the room.

"Isssss there a back doorrrrr?" he slurred.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Too obvious, Jackie-boy. I have something more original in mind," she said.

"We can fly ourselves out. We've got Pokémon." I suggested.

"They'll have people stationed at checkpoints if you're as wanted as you say. You'll never outrun them in a flat-out race. We need stealth. A Pokémon they haven't seen yet that you guys can get away on," Chloe said.

"_Such as?" _Lyra inquired.

"Such as mine. Come on, we need to go." Chloe called, already sprinting down the hall.

Will called his Pokémon and Latios and Latias followed us as we sprinted out of the room, leaving the murmuring crowd behind.

Chloe led us to the top floor of her house, to a large skylight above her landing.

"Who the hell even _has _a skylight?" Jack muttered.

"Hush now, Jackie-boy." Chloe dismissed him, and pulled out a Poké Ball. She released a Talonflame, the large, orange and grey feathered bird squawking loudly.

"Not big enough," I said.

"I brought spares." Chloe shot back and released a Noivern. It gave a beat of its leathery wings, bared its fangs.

"Hop on, guys." She invited, gesturing to the Pokémon.

Will boarded Noivern, and Jack sat behind him. He grimaced, probably from the broken rib. Will's four Eons rose into the air around the Dragon/Flying type ride. Will returned his other Pokémon.

I jumped onto Talonflame. I glanced over at Jack. He gave me a thumbs-up.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I can handle it. _Go." _Chloe urged. I nodded, and telepathically told Talonflame to take off.

Noivern did the same, shattering the skylight with a wave of sound.

The two Kalos Pokémon rose into the London night and shot off, over the police barricade.

I thought we were out of the woods then.

"_Good try." _

It was the voice again, _his voice, _the voice of the Patri –

A fist slammed into Talonflame's midsection, a stone fist of pale blue stone.

A policeman rode on the shoulder of a Golurk, dressed in full riot armour, a machine gun in his hands.

"Halt!" he yelled.

A Charizard roared into view, another policeman riding on its back with a longer gun, I presumed it was rifle.

"Follow my lead!" Will bellowed and his Noivern shot off.

Talonflame gave a beat of its wings and soared after.

Unfortunately, so did the Golurk.

"Ice Punch!" the policeman on it yelled as we blasted forward at obscene speed towards a skyscraper.

"Duck!" Will cried.

"_Duck!" _I sent to Talonflame. Talonflame folded in its wings and dropped, Golurk's fist smacking into the brick. Instantly, it became frozen stuck to the wall.

Talonflame swerved around the building as Charizard shot a jet of fire that scorched the building.

Noivern let out a blast of sound and Charizard was sent spinning through a window. The policeman smacked onto a fire escape.

"Nice one!" I called to Will.

"Th - !" and then a Dragonair, and a policeman that was mounted on its neck, blurred up out of nowhere and launched a Dragon Pulse that sent Noivern down towards the street below.

"_Go help!" _I ordered to Latios and Latias. They nodded in unison, and shot down after them.

I looked down at the Dragonair, who was smashing Noivern with its tail mid-air, hastening its already terminal velocity.

"Talonflame, Brave Bird!" I called to the Fire/Flying Pokémon. It glanced at me with its thin, yellow eyes suspiciously, but nodded.

It became cloaked in swirling energy, blue and yellow, like a dancing gas flame. It didn't fold its wings this time but straightened them out, diving at the two falling Dragons.

I questioned why Will wasn't just hurling off the Dragonair himself.

At the last second, Talonflame extended its blazing legs and smashed into Dragonair's head. The blue, coiling drake was smashed into a traffic light.

The policeman was not so easily dealt with.

He pulled out his rifle and fired, having landed on a roof.

Talonflame was hit, the bullet sailing through its tendons.

The Pokémon ploughed into the roof, shredded by the impact.

Will landed beside me, his ride having obviously recovered.

"Dean, are you - …oh, shit." He interrupted himself upon seeing the eviscerated Talonflame.

I averted my eyes.

Jack hopped off Noivern, and cried out in pain, grasping his side.

"You OK?" I asked. He shook his head grimly.

Suddenly, sirens blared, cutting the night air like razors.

Helicopters rose into view.

"SURRENDER!"

I looked at Will.

"Listen to me. We have a way out of this," he said.

"How?!" I yelled.

"I can try and…listen, Dean! I can use the portals! I _can _get us out of this!"

What the shit?

"Will, that's ridiculous! We can't just - !"

"Trust me!" Will called. I looked into his eyes.

I decided to trust someone for the first time in a while.

Will narrowed his eyes. His eyes glowed faintly and just as the policemen fired, a blue portal tore itself open in the air just off the rooftop.

Will sprinted towards it, and ran into the glow.

All of his Pokémon followed.

I glanced at Jack. He opened his mouth in protest, and I decided not to bother arguing.

I hurled him through and ran after him.

I didn't expect to see Will, unconscious in a construction site when the light faded.

I fell unconscious.

**CLIFFIE'D**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! **

**I have nothing to say!**

**Words!**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I sat up in the dusty construction sight, the morning light temporarily blinding me. I blinked a couple of times, and stood. I looked around frantically. Will lay beside me, unconscious. All of his Pokémon were unconscious, save for his Lucario. The Fighting/Steel type glanced over at me when it noticed me.

"_Hey," _I said telepathically. "_How long have we been out?" _

"_Eight hours, seventeen minutes, forty-two seconds." _Lucario replied absent-mindedly.

I nodded slowly, and spotted Jack behind me, lying face down. He was drooling all over his burnt side of his face. It then occurred to me, he probably had no control over that.

"_Hey, Lucario. I'm gonna go scope out the area, make sure there's no policemen or anything around," _I said. Lucario nodded. He sat down in between Will and Jack.

I walked to the edge of the construction site and took off, throwing up dust in my wake as my feet left the ground.

I soared over a couple of blocks and skidded to a halt onto a rooftop. I glanced around. There was a couple of police cars pulled up all down the side of the road, every few spaces in between the civilian cars.

"_I'm everywhere."_

I almost fell of the edge of the roof in surprise. It was him again. It was Him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taunting me? _What the hell do you get out of it?" _I said, out loud.

"_I suppose I just don't want you to forget anytime soon."_

"Forget what?!" I yelled fiercely. A few pedestrians turned around in the street below, but none of them seemed to actually notice me.

"_That you failed. That you couldn't save Emily, or Darkrai, or Alakazam, or your parents. And they haven't forgiven you, even in death." _The Patriot replied, a sadistic done in his echoing voice in my mind.

"How the fuck would you know?!" I bellowed.

"_I _am _Death, Dean. I am Death. I met the Devil himself, and I killed him."_

I paused. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he meant by that.

Then, I realized it with cold and raw horror.

"You killed Giratina. You killed freaking Giratina!" I yelled in pure awe.

"_Mm. Would you like to know how long it took?"_

"_It took me fourteen minutes to drive my hand through its beating black heart, and tear out its spine and feast on its lungs. Then I dragged the carcass in its chaotic death throes away and leeched on it until it died."_

"Leeched on it…what the hell does that mean? What does that mean?!" I yelled, but there was no reply.

Why would he waste all that time taunting me only to leave? Unless…

Unless it was all a bloody distraction.

I leapt off the roof, not caring who saw me. I telekinetically caught myself mid-air and sped back to the construction site at what must've been hundreds of miles per hour.

I ploughed up the earth when I landed, so hard that I actually felt a dull _thud._

"They're gone!"

I blasted the dust away from me with a Psywave to see Will, eyes wide with terror, frantically looking around the construction site.

His Pokémon were gone, and so was Jack.

"What happened?!" I asked, striding over to Will.

"I don't know, I just woke up and…where are they?! _WHERE ARE THEY?!" _Will shouted shrilly, spitting in my face.

I wiped the spittle away and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"_Calm your shit down, Will. _We'll find them. Now, when did this happen?" I asked.

"I…I'm not sure, I just woke up and they were gone."

"When'd you wake up?"

"Dunno, about twenty-five minutes ago?" Will approximated. That was just after I'd left. Whoever had taken his Pokémon and Jack, they'd acted immediately.

"OK…I…" I looked around, and spread my arms in a gesture of helplessness. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I'll…I'll look."

Will sat down hard, and put his head in his hands.

"My kids…and Lyra…" he moaned.

"We will find them." I told him, though I wasn't too sure. God knows what the Patriot, and what Dr. Temple, had done with them.

I walked away, leaving Will huddled in a corner of a half-constructed wall. He folded into a foetal position. He began breathing fast, too fast.

"Nononononononono…" he muttered. "Lyra…Latios…Latias…"

He was having a freaking panic attack.

"Will, calm down!"

"Nononononononoooo…"

I strode up to him and reached down. He lashed out a hand, and though it missed, I was hit like a truck by a telekinetic wave. I spun, and fell on my butt.

"Dammit, Will…" I said through gritted teeth and stood. He did as well, and blasted me with another Psychic wave. I let out a Dark Pulse. The Psychic attack dispersed around it, and Will was flipped. He smacked into the dusty ground.

"_FIND THEM!" _Will screeched wildly.

I stood back.

"OK, Will. I'll find them."

I took off over London, leaving the construction site and the shaking, mumbling Will behind.

Fifteen minutes later, my Pokémon, Aegislash, Salamence, Ho-Oh and Reshiram, as well as my Eons were gathered across from me on the roof a publishing company building.

"Alright, here's the deal, guys. The whole party situation went awry, and now Will's Pokémon have been kidnapped. So has Jack, as a matter of fact. We need to split our asses up and find them. Ho-Oh, cover the west side, Aegislash and Salamence, the east side, together. Reshiram, go north with the Eons. I'll head back south so I can get to Will if he's in trouble. Got it?" I asked.

My Pokémon seemed to get it. They nodded, and Aegislash sort of tilted in a confirmatory manner.

They split up, each flying their respective directions.

I stepped off the roof and blasted over south London. But as I flew over and past the construction site, something hit me hard in the side and everything went black…

…Until I opened my eyes.

I saw my hands, and my feet, and that was all. Otherwise, the world was enveloped in a blanket of pure, unadulterated night.

"What the hell is this…?" I muttered as I looked around my featureless, black surrounding.

"_**Who **__the hell, would be more accurate."_

I looked around. Nothing.

"Is this…is this you? Is this the Patriot again?" I asked, stuttering a little. A bead of sweat dripped down my face. Not afraid, Dean. Not afraid.

"_Fortunately for you, it is not. If it was, I am in no doubt that you'd be dead." _The voice answered. It sounded a little annoyed, but still, the tone dripped with malice.

"Then I take I'm speaking to the Corruption?"

Out of the blackness, a form of a man emerged, glowing with a sort of luminous dark light.

The form was featureless, bald, and faceless.

"Why have you brought me here?" I questioned, igniting my hands and stepping back warily.

"_Because, Dean. My benefactor, nor the Patriot, has any intention of letting you live. I'm simply here to help them along."_

Black tendrils glowing with the same, luminous dark extended from the Corruption's shoulders.

"Come on then."

I leapt as a tendril of darkness fired at me, and I ducked under it. Something hit me in the back and I was knocked onto my hands. A portal, a blue vortex of light, opened beneath me.

I did the only thing I thought I could do. I punched it. Hard.

It was as though I'd hit glass. It cracked and shattered.

"_Grr. This could be more difficult than I thought. Very well."_

Another portal opened, this time directly in front of me, and ensnared me. Next thing I knew, I was in what must've been another section of this black place.

I was grabbed by the throat from behind and hurled forward. A black tendril flew from the wall and rammed through my chest. I gaped. It left no wound.

But for the first time in a while, I felt pain. Pure, searing pain.

Images flashed through my mind.

I saw a Chevy Impala car, something old that looked to be from the sixties, driving a darkened road, driven by a man in leather.

I saw a man in a dark coat and a blue scarf, standing with arms spread wide on a rooftop's edge.

Another tendril of shadow pierced my neck, and no images followed, but agony did. I was hurled forwards, and landed on darkness, sprawled on the ground.

"_Hm. The Patriot was right. You're nowhere near as strong as Will. No wonder you failed to save her." _The Corruption taunted, voice savage.

"You son of a bitch." I growled, and stood.

I saw it then.

I saw It, the Corruption's centre, a shape that wasn't a shape, an unrecognizable but somehow distinct shape that emanated a purple glow.

"_Here you die, Regan."_

Tendrils of dark flew at me, and I hurled fire at them. They burst into flames and retraced. Another swept me off my feet and four more drove into my back.

I screamed. As I did, more tentacles skewered my back. Thousands of images pounded my brain as my howls reached new pitches I didn't think the human lungs could reach.

The tentacles were gathering more now, seeping into my eyes and mouth and nostrils.

Suddenly, a blast of red burst out of me.

The tentacles retracted.

I stood, wheezing, out of breath from pain.

"_How?!" _the Corruption yelled incredulously.

"I don't…" I gasped. What had happened? Was it some sort of latent part of Arceus' mind, still alive, still trying to _stay _alive?

I smiled.

I strode towards the Corruption, and portals flew at me almost faster than I could see. Red light fended them off, blasting them away before they dispersed.

I raised a hand and fired off a sphere of orange energy into the darkness above me.

A flash of orange blazed, illuminating the blackness.

A pillar of light, a Judgement, blasted down through the Corruption's form, and I heard an unearthly shriek.

A tendril desperately sliced at me, and took me off guard, cutting into my side before disintegrating. An image burst in my mind.

A building, white, covered in innumerable amounts of windows. One word was emblazoned on the front.

'MI6'.

Everything went white and I fell onto a rooftop, into blazing daylight.

I smiled, despite my exhaustion.

I knew where to go, for once in my life.

**OK. I have something to announce…**

**That was probably either the penultimate or third-from-last chapter!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAIAMAHORRIBLEPERSONHAHA**


	14. The War Begins

**I have an announcement! Since this is probably the final chapter, I hereby announce the title of my third (and final?) Dean Regan series story. **

**Look out for The Fall of the Patriot, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I smacked into the dirt of the construction site next to Will, staggering as I walked forwards. I didn't waste time.

"I've found them."

"What did you just say?" Will said, his voice thin.

"I found them. I know where they are." I repeated. Will's expression changed from hollow to exuberant in an instant. He stood up quickly and rushed over to Reshiram, who, along with my other Pokémon, I'd gathered here.

He leapt onto Reshiram's back and I jumped on in front of him.

Reshiram took off instantly without a word, scattering sparks below her. She soared high into the air and went southwest, going for a relatively police-less route to the MI6 base in north London.

Will was bouncing around like a friggin' rabbit behind me. He was obviously pretty excited at the prospect of reuniting with his 'kids'.

Eventually, we abruptly changed direction and came to a massive white building. Emblazoned on the front was that shining silver 'MI6'.

Some bloody secret organization they were.

"You've got to be kidding me." Will sighed, obviously thinking along the same lines as me.

"It's like reverse…reverse psychology." I shook my head uncertainly. Gotta be reverse psychology. I would never be able to call them the 'secret' service again.

"Yeah…" Will said uncertainly. "Anyway, we gotta try and make it inconspicuous. Walk in the front doors, and _if _they don't give us what we want, _then _we use force."

I nodded.

"OK, guys. Hang around outside and get inside if you hear any fighting," I said to my Pokémon as Reshiram landed in a street outside the building.

We jumped off and my Pokémon took off again, my two Eons going invisible.

Will and I strode right up to the front door and the automatic doors slid open

We emerged into a brightly lit reception area. The receptionist, a blonde woman, glanced up from her computer when we entered.

"Did you really think the reverse psychology thing would work?" Will smiled and the receptionist pulled a pistol on us.

"Well, that was fast." Will muttered shortly and rolled out of the way as she fired. I ducked and the bullet slammed into the doors. The glass shattered with a resounding crash.

Will send out a Psywave and the woman was thrown back, unconscious. We stood up straight again. I dusted myself off and strode towards the elevator.

I glanced to a set of stairs, one going up, one going down, and pointed it out to Will.

"I'll go up, you go down?" I suggested and without a word, Will sprinted down the stairs, and I sprinted up.

A guard passed me halfway up the stairs, a suited man with a shotgun strapped to his back. That was some heavy-duty weaponry. They'd been expecting us.

I snatched the gun off him and clubbed him in the side of the head with it. He toppled down the steps.

Another guard, a couple steps up, had seen me, unfortunately. He pulled out his handgun and fired.

The two bullets slammed into my chest. I didn't feel them, and left the slugs clatter down the stairs as I shot up to the guard.

I snatched his gun off him and he swung a clumsy punch at me.

I elbowed him into the chin, very hard. My elbow went up through his face, splitting bone and muscle, and tore his bisected head from his neck.

I watched his decapitated form tumble down the stairs and realized I didn't care.

Two more men, accompanied by a Pidgeot, waited at the top of the stairs with a shotgun each.

"Jack Regan. Where?" I asked simply. They responded by firing. The gunshots hit me, one in the stomach and the other in the right shoulder. The left smoking holes in my jacket, but only lightly impacted me.

"Air Slash!" one of the guards yelled and his Pidgeot gave a beat of his wings. A blade of wind sliced towards me and cut through my forearm's sleeve.

"OK, not you, then," I said absent-mindedly, and snatched him off the stairs telekinetically. I slammed his arm down on the bannister, breaking it, and then smacked him into his Pidgeot.

"Lucky you." I smiled at the other guard. "So, where is Jack Regan?"

He shot at me again and I ducked under the bullet. He was about to fire again and I bent his barrel telekinetically so he shot his own foot.

"_Aggggh!" _he screeched and I grabbed him by the throat.

"Now. You're going to die from blood loss soon, and God knows _that'll _hurt. I am _not _going to save you, nor do I have any intention of doing so. I will, however, make it quick if you tell me, _WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!" _I yelled.

The hardened MI6 agent held his resolve for a moment, and then he broke.

"He's…he's on this floor. Third room to the right down the hall. Interrogation room."

I nodded and promptly snapped his neck.

I got to the top of the stairs and looked along the hallway. Three more agents were stationed at the end of the corridor. They each had their weapons propped on sandbags for better aim.

They lit rip.

Automatic fire sprayed at me, and I ignored it. I concentrated on doing what I'd did when I'd faced the Corruption…

And red power lashed out, disintegrating both the men and their weapons.

I stepped over the sandbags and turned to a door. It had 'Interrogation' clearly marked on it.

"Reverse psychology…" I muttered and quietly pushed it open.

There was, inside, a single chair. The rest of the room was entirely shadowed. I crept into the corner, crouching down. I glanced at the chair.

Jack was sat in it. His face was cut, his side seemed to have caved in, with his shirt hanging loosely over the hole. His collarbone stuck out of his lower neck.

A man stood over him, a man in a dark coat not unlike mine. He had dark hair, and stubble all around his mouth. His pale skin seemed to pulse with red light.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, his question directed at Jack. I sighed quietly, relieved. For a moment, I thought he'd seen me.

"No idea…" Jack groaned. He let out a sharp cry of pain after.

"I am the Patriot."

Jack's eyes widened. He looked up, and I saw he had a black eye. Cuts, deeper than the others on his face, were carved into the burnt side of his face.

"You're lying." He breathed and shut his eyes in pain again. It must've been his collarbone. "You're not the Patriot. You can't be."

I tried to contain a whimper of fear. This couldn't be Him. This couldn't be the unholy bastard that could kill Giratina in quarter of an hour.

This couldn't be the man who'd taken everyone from me.

"Why do you say that?" the man, the Patriot, asked, kneeling down to face Jack.

"Because…you can't be. If you were…" Jack said and let out a blood-curdling scream of agony.

"If I was?"

"If you were," Jack began and stifled another yell, "Then you'd never come here to interrogate someone as meaningless as me."

The Patriot smiled. I knew now. I was sure. It was him. Just being near him made me want to cry, want to curl up into a ball, want to just roll over and let him kill me.

"I don't think you're meaningless, Jack. I think you're the most important person in this game of lives I'm playing. I think you've been chosen." The Patriot told him.

"W-what? What the hell does that mean?" Jack stammered.

"I want you to tell me what happened when you came back from the dead, Jack." The Patriot asked, ignoring Jack's question.

"I-I don't know what you mean…agh!" Jack said and clenched his jaw afterwards.

"You do. Rankshaw, an agent of Erik Temple, shot you point blank over the Palace of Westminster. You died, Mr Regan. Your heart stopped, your vitals stopped, your _brain _stopped." The Patriot stated. "And you got back up, and your bleeding receded, and the first thing you said was 'what, why me?' I'd like to know what you meant."

Jack shook his head. He looked terrified. Obviously, whatever mental effect the Patriot's presence had, it was taking hold of him too.

I stood up, and strode across the room so fast it burnt the soles of my boots.

And the Patriot stuck an arm out and grabbed me by the throat. He didn't even turn.

"You think I didn't see you, Dean? I. See. _Everything."_

"Dean…?" Jack groaned.

Red energy lashed out of me and washed over the Patriot. His skin pulsed with even brighter red power, and he smiled as the light faded.

Then he slammed my head to the ground. I heard an explosion from downstairs. Will, no doubt.

"You son of a bitch," I said. He was here. Finally. I could exact my revenge, finish this once and for all.

Avenge Emily.

"Not today, Dean." The Patriot hissed, bending down to my ear.

I stuck a hand into his face, clawing wildly at his eyes. I was blinded by rage. All I could think of was ending him, killing him, burning him to nothing…

I grabbed his throat and pulled myself up, slugging him in the face.

He didn't even move, and a huge throbbing pain burst through my hand.

The Patriot's body pulsed red again. That cruel smile flashed across the bastard's face.

"More." He grinned.

I hit him, not caring if he wanted me to, not caring if it hurt, I just punched him and punched him and punched him again. Each time he glowed crimson and just grinned.

He grabbed my wrist when I went to slug him again and he brought up a punch under my chin. My feet were lifted off the ground and wind rushed by my face as I smashed through the brick floor above me, and the next and the next.

I was hurled up onto the roof and flew across it, smacking into the skylight and cracking it.

The Patriot floated up through the hole I'd made, and touched down lightly onto the roof.

"That was good, Dean. That was very good. A lot of rage there. More sadness and fear than I think you're letting on. Or maybe more than you know." He grinned, and touched a hand to his wrist. The skin on it tore back, and no blood spilled, no insides.

And beneath the skin, a great red wing unfurled, streaked with black markings. At the end were five black spikes, like fingers.

I stood up and suddenly, the Patriot's eyes glowed blue, completely blue. And then the world crashed down on my back.

An incredible weight was pressed down my shoulders. I felt like Atlas, the titan holding up the world from Greek mythology.

The Patriot strode towards me. He flexed the black spikes on his…wing.

"Shall I feed on you, too?" he smiled.

"What are you doing…?" I groaned, and collapsed to my knees. The ground cracked beneath me as I fell.

He bent down and touched his wing to my chest.

Then he shook his head.

"No. I don't think you're quite done yet."

"Why?" I gasped, my voice reedy. "Why do they call you the Patriot?"

"Because that's what I am. I've been protecting England for years. The director of MI6. The personal adviser of the Prime Minister. The Patriot of Great Britain."

"_Ciao, _Dean Regan. I think we'll see each other very soon."

And then, he moved behind me to the edge of the roof, and leapt.

The weight retracted and I stood up straight, gasping desperately for air.

I turned to see a red shape, all too familiar to me, disappearing behind a cloud.

The 'Y' shape of Yveltal.

I dropped back down to the interrogation room, still stiff with shock. The Patriot was Yveltal. _The Patriot was Yveltal._

"What happened?" Jack groaned and stood up slowly. He yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"The Patriot's gone, and he's…it's…not human. It's Yveltal, Jack." I told him, and bent down to help him up.

Blood was flowing freely from his collarbone.

"Oh. Oh God." I shook my head.

"It's fine. There's nothing you can do." Jack choked out, holding up a hand. "I'm done for."

I was about to tell him that no, I could fix him, I could find a way, but then light began to spill from his wounds. Orange, blue, pink. The blood began to recede, and his collarbone sank back into his neck. His cuts closed over, and the hole in his side filled in.

He stood.

"Wow." He breathed, awed. I just nodded slowly.

"Wow."

Then a guard burst in with a Skuntank and a handgun. I tore the handgun from his grip and handed it to Jack.

We charged.

We made our way to down to the ground floor, tearing through the ranks of agents who ran at us.

We sprinted down the flight of stairs leading from the reception to see a truly magnificent sight.

Clouds of Unown and purple light, as well as countless tendrils of dark were fiercely striking at Will, who was blasting them aside with wanton strikes of psychic power.

Just as I was about to fire off a Judgement at the Corruption, Will fired one final burst of light into the core of the monster, and it exploded.

And then I saw him. Dr Temple, the sunglasses man, having just entered the room.

He saw me.

He turned and ran.

I flicked my wrist and an Air Slash cut his tendons. He tripped and collapsed, smacking his chin off the tiled floor.

Will strode towards the man, as did I. His Pokémon followed him. They were back! I smiled slightly.

Then, my expression darkened as I stood over Dr Temple.

"You son of a bitch."

He looked up and took off his glasses. His pupils were a milky white. He was blind.

"What will you do now, Regan?" he asked, smiling savagely. "Kill me?"

"I intend to." I answered coldly.

Dr Temple turned to Will, unseeing eyes wild.

"And you, Will? You'll let him? You will stand there while he snaps my neck?" he hissed.

Will just shrugged.

"I don't care. You deserve it. Everything he does, you deserve it. You took my kids from me." He responded.

"Before I kill you, I want you to answer one question. Erik Temple. Any relation?" I questioned.

His blind eyes burned with hatred.

"Unfortunately so. Alexander Temple. That was the name he gave me. Erik Temple was my father. He raised me like a dog in a yard. I ran away, and the Patriot found me. _He _is my father. _He _is my God."

I looked down at him, and glanced at Will. He nodded.

"Thanks."

I raised my hand and charged a Hammer Arm before crushing his skull. Jack watched on, expression blank.

We were back at the apartment, all of our Pokémon gathered there. Even Ho-Oh, who had his wings folded in and was practically lying flat to try and fit in the room.

"So, Dean. Now that I know how to control the portals, I've realized…I can go home." He announced, and gestured to his Pokémon. "We can all go home."

I nodded. This was suck-ass news, to tell the truth. Will was, after all that happened to me these few months, one of the best friends I could now say I had. But I didn't want to look clingy.

"It's been good." I remarked, shaking his hand. Jack elected for a fist-bump. As was his style.

There was a silence.

"It's weird. You say 'portal' and we're like, 'OK'. I guess we've gotten used to thinking with portals, eh?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you guys around," Will said, and shut his eyes. The air practically rippled with psychic power, and a glowing blue portal tore itself open in the air.

His Pokémon went through first and he turned back to Jack and I. He mock-saluted, and then we did the same. He stepped through and the portal snapped shut behind him.

I turned to Jack.

"You'd better sit down, brother. We have some work to do."

**Thanks to everybody, and I'll see you in Fall of the Patriot!**


	15. Announcement! Please Read!

**OK, hey guys! I have a couple things to say. I know we're not meant to use these as announcements but what the hell, it's been done, so what's the harm?**

**Basically. I want to inform all followers of this; FALL OF THE PATRIOT IS UP. It's the last Dean series story so if you like this…go read please.**

**And TWO. TO ALL READERS OF FOTP, since I don't want to put an announcement in the middle of a story, I'm putting this here; I'M GONNA HAVE TO HIATUS FOR A WHILE. Sorry, but it'll only be a week, maybe nine days. I am extremely busy with appointments and relatives and lots of s**t. So please, hang in there for me guys!**

**Thanks,**

**Pokéssassin.**


End file.
